Easter Trials
by yoshinori423
Summary: This is an Easter fic I made a couple years ago. It is super fluffy. Please leave feedback of any kind I love hearing peoples thoughts on my work and as always I don't own Gravity Falls this is all fan made.


It had been over ten years since the twins awkwardly found out about their feelings for each other. For ten amazing years they had been secretly dating each other. To be honest not much had change between them, the only real difference being the sexual component.

Of course they had grow physically but the dynamic of their relationship was the same. Even before they had come to terms with their feelings for each other. They had always been close but it went a little beyond that. It felt more like they were made for each other, opposite sides of the same coin. Alone they would stumble and fall but together they could accomplish anything reach any heights. Nothing exemplified this case better than the events in Gravity Falls.

Dipper had been able to read Mabel his whole life. He recognized her quirks, he knew how to read her mood and had a good idea of what she was thinking most of the time. This last week though, had thrown him through a loop. He had never seen Mabel like this, even when the fate of the world was in the balance. The Mabel he had seen this last week was like another person and he had no idea how to help her.

Mabel love holidays nothing made her happier than an excuse to decorate everything, make holiday themed sweaters and celebrate with thought with it being a week before Easter he could easily bring her out of her funk in time. He did know Mabel like the back of his hand.

After a week of trying everything he could think of to help Mabel get back to the energetic, goofy Mabel that he knew and loved, he failed at every front. Every romantic gesture or attempt to find out what was wrong with her did not just blow up in his face but also seemed to make her more defencive and standoffish. He wanted nothing more then to just run over and embrace the women he loved but it felt like she wanted nothing to do with him and he had no idea why.

It was the night before Easter and Dipper had a lot on his mind. All of his concerns were pushed to the back of his mind as he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Dipper can we talk?" He looked up to see Mabel standing in front of him. "Of course" He said entheasticly. A good bit of color returning to his face, he was starting to think she would not open up to him.

"I really don't know how to say this so I will just come out and say it." She said a bit apprehensively. "Whatever it is Mabel please tell me." He said reaching for her hand comfortingly.

She reactively pulled away from his grasp." I think we should just skip Easter this year"

Dipper looked at her a bit dumbfounded. "wait…..what "

"I know you have been trying to go the extra mile this year but I don't think….."She was cut off before she could finish

Dippers words came out a lot louder than he intended to. " I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! Please Mabel I don't know what has been wrong with you all week but please don't shut me out like this."

'

"Listen dip I just can't ok please just leave it at. It's late Dipper lets just..."

"NO Mabel I have tried everything can to help you but I can't do anything if u wont tell me what's wrong, please mabs I am worried abo..." "NO" she screamed tears rolling down her face at this point "NO YOU DON'T GET IT. THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO" she screamed as she ran up the stairs and locked the door to there room.

He look dazed he didn't understand any of this. He and Mabel told each other everything but now something was eating away at her and she could not even look at him. It felt like trying to put out a fire with oil. No matter what he did he just made things worse and he couldn't understand why. He and Mabel did not have many fights but this did not feel like one. This felt like something much worse.

He grabbed a blanket and started making up the couch. It would probably be better to just give her some space tonight. Maybe try to figure out something tomorrow. Some Easter this is going to turn out to be as he slowly drifted to sleep on the couch.

He woke up about fifteen after eight. What an Easter he thought as he dragged himself upstairs and started a shower. After his shower he went over to there room and was about to knock but then thought better of it. He sighed, maybe a little breakfast would cheer her up a bit. He thought as he went down stairs and started digging through the cabinets and fridge for all the things he needed to make a giant breakfast. He started cooking pancakes and bacon. He cut up some fruit and decorated the plate with it. After the pancakes and bacon were done. He started cooking some eggs and sausage. He was going to go all out on this breakfast I mean it is Easter the eggs and sausage finished he grab a plate, he took two big pancakes and put them on the plate then he positioned two sunny side up and on them to look like eyes. He then took a few strips of bacon and positioned it to look like a mouth and he put two pieces of sausage over the bacon to look like a goofy buck toothed smile. Lastly he sprinkled a bit of fruit around the top too loosely look like hair.

Proud of his work he put it on a tray with some silverware and a giant glass of orange juice. Oh one last touch he thought as he opened a draw that was filled with Easter candy and sprinkled some of Mabel's favorites over the tray. Perfect he thought as He grabbed the tray and made his way up stairs. He knocked on the door."Hey Mabs you up yet I made you so breakfast if your hungry" He waited a few seconds then knocked again" Mabs please I don't know what is going on with you but please just talk to me" He waited a couple minutes with no reply. He let out a small sigh "Fine well it's here if you get hungry" He put the tray down in front of the door and went downstairs to clean up the mess he left in the kitchen.

He grabbed himself a plate of the morning feast he had made and sat down at the table. The whole time he was eating trying to figure out what could be going on with Mabel. He had never seen this side of Mabel. She had slumps of course but he had helped her out of those slumps or she had overcome them with time. This however felt different this felt wrong the small things that made Mabel happy did nothing for her and everytime he would try to figure out what is wrong or help cheer her up he just seemed to make this worse.

He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand seeing her so depressed, seeing her this way was tearing him up inside. He also can't stand the fact that Mabel was hiding something from him worse then that the fact he could not figure out what that something was. They had always told each other everything. Even when the other tried to hide something it wasn't long before the other found out the could read each other like books after all, this however was a whole chapter he never even knew existed.

He had to try again, he had to know what is going on and if there is anyway to help. After finishing his meal he cleaned his plate and took care of what was left of the feast. He then went back up stairs to try again to figure out what was wrong. As he came up the stairs he noticed the empty tray on the floor. Well at least she ate something I guess that is a good first step. He thought to himself as he headed for the door. He knocked on the door "Mabel can we please talk." He didn't hear a response. " Mabel please I am really worried about you. Please just tell me what's wrong " he heard a little rustling behind the door." Dipper please just go away. I need to be alone" she said

"Mabel you have been alone all week. You won't even look at me let alone talk to me. I am worried sick about you. I don't know if its something I did or something going on with you but please just talk to me maybe I can help" "NO DIPPER YOU CANT HELP NO ONE CAN AND TALKING ABOUT IT IS NOT GOING TO CHANGE ANYTHING JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" He heard what sounded like a pillow hitting the door.

"Fine but I am not canceling Easter and when you want to start acting your age and talk things out like adults I will be down stairs" He made his way down stairs. God why did it have to be like this. Nothing ever goes according to plan, It was all going to be perfect but this week has ruinned everything. His hand ran over the bulge in his pocket." I thought we were happy Mabs. What could have happened to make things turn out like this.

" No, I can still make Easter special. Maybe that will get her to open up to me a little. He looked at the clock 12:30, Darn a little to early to start preparing this. He walked to the living room and turned the tv to the Charlie Brown Easter special. Maybe a bit of holiday cheer will help lighten my mood. He thought as he sat down on the couch.

After watching a few holiday specials and killing some time. Dipper started making a holiday feast that would knock Mabel's socks off. He cooked a nice ten pound honey glazed ham. He pared this green beans, cornbread, mashed potatoes, deviled eggs and asparagus and cheese tart. He also made a beautiful dutch apple pie for dessert After he finished cook everything he set an extravagant candlelight dinner table. With the last piece of the ensemble being a chilled bottle of Domaine Ponsot. As he finished all his preparations he realized it was already seven.

Now came the hard part. Dipper walked upstairs and knocked on their bedroom door.

"Mabel I know you dealing with some stuff right now and for some reason you don't feel like you can talk to me about it but I have missed you. I miss talking to you, I miss hearing you laugh and above all I miss just being around you. More than anything else I just want to have a nice dinner with the women I love. So please at least come down and have dinner with me I won't push the subject anymore."

He waited for a response sadly after about 5 mins it did not seem like one was coming."Alright well I will not have dinner without you. If you change your mind I will be down stairs waiting."

"Dipper" He felt a hand shaking him from his slumber "Dipper wake up" Dippers eye reluctantly opened. Then his senses snapped back to him as he saw Mabel standing in front of him. " What time is it?" "It's about 1 am" Mabel said " Darn I must have nodded off while waiting for you" He looked at Mabel "I had this whole nice dinner thing planned but to be honest after about ten. I did not think your were coming down so I kinda cleaned everything up but I can still warm you something up if your hungry" He said as he looked at the goofy Easter decorations he put up here and there and the candles on the table that had burned out to almost nothing .

Mabel pulled a chair from the other side of the table and positioned herself next to him." Listen first I want to say I am sorry about this week. It's been hard to say the least. This whole thing has had me hating myself and just... just..." Her eyes started to well up as tears started streaming down her face. He grab her hands and gently rubbed his thumbs over them "Mabs its ok you can tell me anything I love you" She took a deep breath. " Alright here goes, You know how we were talking about finally starting a family a couple weeks ago. We were so excited about the idea I just couldn't stand it but we still had not made any plans on when to start trying. Well I kinda figured that Easter would be a good time to try and start putting an egg in the old Easter basket" She said in a dry nerves laugh "Well I wanted it to be a surprise. I even got some new lingerie that I thought would help spice up the mood." That brought out a small smile on here face that was gone as fast as it appeared

"Well given how excited I was about the whole thing I guess I kinda wanted to talk to someone about it. Given how few people know about us I thought I would kill two birds with one stone. I went to a fertility clinic. That way I could talk to someone about the whole thing and you know maybe find a way to kinda speed up the process. Well the doctor there was really nice about the whole thing and suggested that I get checked out just in case. You know to make sure everything is working and ok" By this time the tears start flowing faster and she could barely keep talking. He pulled her close and held her until she could speak rubbing her back and trying to calm her down. "Dipper I am barren The test results came back unexplained but one this is clear I can't have kids" She lost it at this point and started crying into his chest uncontrollably. "All the time we spent talking about are perfect family, all the time thinking of different names or what are kids would be like, or how to raise them, or what they would be when they grow up. ALL OF THAT GONE BECAUSE I AM SCREWED UP. I AM SORRY I RUINED EVERYTHING, ARE DREAMS, ARE FUTURE, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE M..." Before she could say anymore he gently grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss.

Her mind went fuzzy, all she could do after he broke the kiss was stare at him wide eyed. "Mabel there is nothing wrong with you and I am sorry you ever thought you had to hide this from me" The words are like cold water being thrown on her snapping her back to her senses."How can you say that. We can never have are own kids or start are perfect family and its all my fault I know you wanted this as much as me. I saw how excited you were when we talked about it. WHY ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS." Anger weirdly starting to mix in. How could he not understand, how could this all mean so little to him?

"Mabel calm down you are forgetting the most important part" she cut him off in a loud scream "WHAT, WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT, WHAT PART OF THIS DO YOU THINK I AM MISSING" He calmly looked at her "YOU" She looked at him as if he just sprouted another head." Mabel I am not going to lie I was extremely excited about starting a family with you it was one of my biggest dreams but the most important part of that dream to me was you. You are why I was so excited about starting a family. The dream means nothing if your not in it. I love you Mabel and like everything before and everything after we will get through this together."

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him in close. Practically smashing their lips together and they both lose themselves in the kiss until they were forced to come up for air. As the tears stream down her face she looks up at him. " It's not fair how painful this whole thing was how afraid I was and how much I hated myself and with just a few words you make everything feel fine again,make everything feel like it's going to be ok. It's not fair." She found her way onto his lap and they just held each other. After she had calmed down a bit. Mabel hopped up off of his lap and pulled Dipper out of his chair.

So we have one last thing to talk about. He looked at her a little confused. "Whatever it is I think it can wait a little mabs" She looked at him with that playful smile that he loved so much. He felt like he had not see that smile in years. He returned it with a smile of his own happy to have the girl he loves so much back.

" Whatever you have to tell me I think will fall a little short of are last conversation" He said with a sly smile. " She looked at him with a sly smile of her own" Oh I don't know about all that dipping sauce. You see when I first came down here. I saw something very interesting hanging out of your pocket." His eyes went wide in recognition. He frantically started patting down his pockets. " Mabs ...no... you must..." before he can say anything more she pulled out the little red velvet box and put it on the table.

" I am so sorry you had to find out like this. At first I was going to ask on Easter over a nice dinner but then everything got messed up so I thought to use the dinner to try to cheer you up. I was going to plan something else romantic but then this... and I just kinda screwed everything up. Mabel I am so sorr..." before he could say anything else she put her fingers to his lips "Dipper calm down this could not have been more perfect if you tried but I think there is a part you are forgetting" She said as her eyes dart over to the box and then back at him. Dipper doesn't need any more indication then that. He grabbed the box off the table, fell to one knee and opened the box revealing the beautiful diamond ring inside. " Mabel I love you more than life itself every day I spend with you shows me how lucky I am to be alive. So please Mabel will you Marry me. Tears start streaming down her face again but this time not out of fear or sadness but out of pure happiness and type of love that she only ever felt with the man in front of her." Of course I will you big dork" and she pulled him up into a deep kiss.

As they both lost themselves in the kiss, seconds and minutes intertwined together losing all meaning. After what felt like years they broke their kiss and Dipper slid the ring onto her looked at Dipper again with that sly smile. "So it's been one heck of a day" she said as she looked at the ring on her finger." But I do think it's far from over" she said as she took his hand and led him upstairs. "Oh and what did you have in mind" He said in a playful tone.

"Well I did spend a good amount of time picking out the perfect lingerie. What do you say we go break it in to celebrate. I mean we do have a week to make up for she said" as she led him into there room and the door slowing closing behind them.


End file.
